elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Boethiah
„Do BOETHIAHA, Źródła Inspiracji.” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Boethiah znany też jako BoethiaNieskalane – Thara z Rihadu, Książę SpiskówPrzemieniony lud, Książę Intryg, Oszust Narodów, Król Cieni, Bóstwo ZniszczeniaDowód Boethiah – daedryczny książę i bóstwo okrucieństwaO Otchłani – Morian Zenas, tortur, znęcania sięZadanie „Boethiah's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, chwałyChwała Boethiah, wartości istnienia, prawdy, zdrady, spisków, morderstw i dojścia do władzyKsięga Daedr. dla którego ci którzy naiwnie go czczą, żądają litości czy czegokolwiek od niego chcą, zasługują na śmierć. Dla niego jedyną wartością jest wartość, którą osoba sama sobie nada, będąc bogiem tych którzy pomagają sobie. Boethiah jest znany jako inspirator śmiertelnych wojowników. Organizuje on turnieje między jego wyznawcami, w których dziesięciu uczestników walczy w jego płaszczyźnie na śmierć i życie. Radość przynosi mu obserwowanie, gdy jego kultysta zabije drugiegoWezwanie Azury – Sigillah Parate. Z jego perspektywy jest to podziw dla wartości kultysty, choć w opinii obserwatora jest to dla jego chorej satysfakcji. Daedroth ten mimo najczęściej występowania w formie męskiejThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls Online, nie ma najmniejszego problemu z ukazywaniem siebie jako kobietyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, lub postaci o nieokreślonej płciThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Jego dniem przywołania jest 2-gi Zachodzącego Słońca. Wygląd Boethiah przyjmuje najczęściej formę młodzieńca, który jest przedstawiany jako wiecznie przygotowanego do walki. Często noszący pelerynę, czasem przedstawiany jako ogolony na łyso młody mężczyzna z gęstym zarostem, noszący tylko ową pelerynę oraz fragment tkaniny zwisający z jego lędźwi, trzymający w rękach swój wielki topór. Czasem ukazuje się w formię umięśnionego chłopaka z krótkimi kręconymi włosami odziany w cesarską tunikę, bransolety oraz caligae, dzierżący w ręku swój topór. Zdarza się że objawia się w formie ponownie pół-nagiego mężczyzny z peleryną i tkaniną na biodrach z toporem, który posiada na swej niemalże łysej głowie, długi kok włosów zwrócony w tył. Owa fryzura jest dla niego charakterystyczna, jako że nosi on ją również w postaci o nieokreślonej płci, z zastrzeżeniem iż jego włosy są wtedy śnieżnobiałe. Przypomina on wówczas Dunmera w pełnym opancerzeniu, ponownie z toporem i długą peleryną. Kobiece formy są zwykle bardzo skromnie ubrane, posiadające kaptur zasłaniający ich włosy, a cała ich postać jest zwykle zasłonięta w długiej sukni o formie splecionych wężowych ogonów. Historia Boethiah, podobnie jak inne Et'Ada został stworzony przez Anui-Ela, który powstał z nakładania się dwóch sił Anu i Padomay. Gdy Lorkhan przybył do Aurbis, wysłany przez Sithisa, zaproponował projekt stworzenia świata śmiertelnego. Boethiah razem z co poniektórymi z pierwotnych duchów, zdecydował nie uczestniczyć w tym przedsięwzięciu, w efekcie zachował całość swojej mocy i, podobnie jak inni, którzy wybrali podobnie, stał się DaedrothemMonomit. Boethiah to pierwotny, zapowiedziany przez proroka Velotha, bóg-przodek Chimerów (potem Dunmerów)Różne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. On to pożarł Trinimaca i przybierając jego formę ujawnił Aldmerom kłamstwa Aedr, którzy propagowali szykanowanie Nieobecnego Boga. Przekazał jak budować domy i co zakopywać w ich rogach, oraz jak nosić właściwie skórę, a gdy wyrzucił z siebie Trinimaca, pokazał iż wszystko o czym mówił było prawdą co pozwoliło Chimerom oddzielić się od reszty merów. Dzięki wyjaśnieniom Velotha, Chimerzy ostatecznie wyrzekli się wszelkich związków z Aldmerami i na podstawie nauk Boethiah bazował wszelki kulturalny „postęp” przemienionych elfów - od filozofii przez magię do "odpowiedzialnej" architektury. Starożytne velothiańskie alegorie, stale kręcą się wokół heroicznych sukcesów Boethiah nad wrogami każdego typu, tworzonymi historiami o zmaganiach Chimerów. Boethiah jest również znany w Morrowind jako antycypacja Almalexii. Wydalony w formie odchodów Aedroth Trinimac wskutek pomieszania zmysłów stał się daedrycznym księciem MalacathemThe Fall of Trinimac – The Faithless One, a jego najzagorzalsi wyznawcy po skompletowaniu swego boga i skonstruowaniu go na powrót z gnojuCorruption of the Blood – A True Son of Aldmeris stali się OrkamiPrawdziwa natura orków. Płaszczyzna Arena Czempiona, płaszczyzna Otchłani Boethiaha, jest światem pogrążonym w wiecznym mroku pod zachmurzonym fioletowym niebem, skąpana w ogniu, który nigdy nie gaśnie. Jałowe wyspy służące za miejsca zmagań, wybranych przez księcia chwały, śmiertelników, mieszczą się na oceanach lawy, z których wydobywają się długie wstęgi oparów trujących gazów. Wulkaniczne pasma górskie wznoszą się nad każdym kawałkiem lądu. Wegetacja jest rzadka i przypominająca ledwie mogącą przetrwać w tym środowisku, będąc bliską wyschnięcia i, w następstwie, bycia spalonym. Podwładni Bezpośrednimi sługami Boethiaha są, przybierające różne formy, GłodyNajmroczniejszy mrok. Posiadają zdolności paraliżowania swych ofiar, a także do korodowania ich zbroi oraz oręża, a także dokonuje obrażenia do kondycjiThe Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Najczęściej przypominają wychudzone nagie humanoidy z długimi ogonami i wydłużonymi kościstymi kończynami, z długimi kolcami wystającymi z ich kręgosłupa, oraz charakterystycznymi wydłużonymi ustami, przypominającymi wysuwane żuchwy ryb, wyglądające jakby miały nimi coś wessać. Występują również w formie humanoidalnych, równie wychudzonych jak pierwsza forma, insektów. Posiadają podobną komarom lub kleszczom ssawkę, pozwalająca wysysać płyny z ich ofiar i magazynować je w wielkim skórzanym worku, umieszczonym za ich głowami. Daedryczne artefakty Ebonowa Kolczuga Będąca niemal pełnym pancerzem, Ebonowa Kolczuga, ofiarowywana tylko za przyzwoleniem Boethiaha, chroniąca nosiciela przed ogniem i każdym podstawowym rodzajem magii wysysającym życie czy jakąkolwiek zdolność z posiadaczaThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaWiedza o Tamriel – Yagrum Bagarn. Powoduje również że nosiciel jest trudniejszy do wykrycia i zatruwa każdego, kto podejdzie do posiadacza z zamiarami zaszkodzenia mu. W 3E 405, a 417, agent Ostrzy przyzwał Boethiah, a ta nakazała mu zabić pewnego czarownika, który będąc uprzejmym i dobroczynnym denerwował księcia. Po wykonaniu zadania jej kultystka przekazała Bohaterowi Kolczugę. W 3E 427, Świątynia Trójcy nakazała Nerevaryjczykowi odnalezienie Ebonowej Kolczugi na górze AssarnibibiZadanie „Ebonowa Kolczuga” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 4E 201, Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię zostało wysłane przez Boethiah, by zabił jej dawnego czempiona, czyniąc Dovahkiina nowym czempionem Boethiah, tym samym zdzierając Ebonową Kolczugę ze swego poprzednikaZadanie „Zew Boethiah” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Złote Ostrze Stworzona przez Smoki z Północy katana, Złote Ostrze było pierwotnie przeznaczone dla rycerza, który przysiągł Smokom je chronić. Ostrze zadaje przeciwnikom obrażenia ogniowe. Ostrze obecnie należy do Boethiah. W 3E 427 Nerevaryjczyk poprzez informację od M'aiqa Łgarza dowiedział się o zatopionej świątyni Boethiaha. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Bohater obiecał Boethiahowi odnalezieie kamieniarza w Calderze, który postawiłby mu nowy posąg ku jego chwale. Po zakończeniu robót, Bohater otrzymał od księcia Złote OstrzeZadanie „Misja Boethiah” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 3E 433, Bohater Kvatch zgodził się uczestniczyć w turnieju dziesięciu krwi Boethiaha. Razem z 9 innymi przedstawicielami innych ras, którzy zgodzili się szukać tu swej chwały, Bohater walczył na śmierć i życie, na końcu zwyciężając zawodników i otrzymał od księcia Złote OstrzeZadanie „Boethia” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W 4E 175, Titus Mede II odbił Cesarskie Miasto z rąk Thamorczyków, dzierżąc w ręku Złote Ostrze, choć cesarski rząd odmawia potwierdzenia tego zdarzeniaWielka Wojna – Legat Justianus Quintius. Fearstruck (pl. Lękotraf) Tarcza Lękotraf to artefakt Boethiah o nieznanych własnościach, dzierżony przez Lyrisiusa, roztopił się pod wpływem ognia gdy ten walczył ze Smokiem. Lyrisius jednak wykorzystał Smoka by zniszczyć armię Akavirską, po czym Smok wściekły z powodu bycia wykorzystanym przez śmiertelnika chciał go pożreć. Na co pojawił się Boethiah i zmienił bohatera we wronęThe Story of Lyrisius – Bresne Smythe. Galeria Kaplica Boethiah (Morrowind).jpg|Kaplica Boethiah z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Kaplica Boethiah (Skyrim).jpg|Kaplica Boethiah z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Kaplica Boethiah 2 (Online).jpg|Posąg Boethiah z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Boethiah' emblem (Online).png|Herb Boethiah ze sztandaru z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Kaplica Boethiah (Dragonborn).jpg|Kaplica Boethiah z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dargonborn Przypisy Zobacz też * Boethiah (Skyrim) * Boethia (Oblivion) * Boethiah (Morrowind) * Boethiah (Daggerfall) Nawigacja de:Boethiah en:Boethiah es:Boethiah fr:Boéthia it:Boethiah nl:Boethiah pt:Boethiah ru:Боэтия uk:Боетія Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta Kategoria:Panteon Dunmerów